I am number one
by Daughter of Stars and Shadows
Summary: "I was thinking an island, Where the Mogadorians can't find us" she says, I roll my eyes, the Mogs never found us, we move around every few months to make sure they can never track us. But she says it as if we've actually been attacked." AU. All numbers are OC.
1. Chapter 1

I run into the car as Selma makes sure we are not followed. I sit and wait, anxious for her to come, the quicker we get away the better. After two minutes and the smell of burning fire dying out she gets into the driver's seat. We speed of, neither of us says a word until we are on the highway.

"Where to?" I ask, looking at Selma's strained look and scrunched forehead, she looks at me for a second and then returns her gaze to the road, relaxing a bit.

"I was thinking an island, Where the Mogadorians can't find us" she says, I roll my eyes, the Mogs never found us, we move around every few months to make sure they can never track us. But she says it as if we've actually been attacked, which has never happened. I've seen them and what they can do, I saw one next to our building, probably looking for me. I quickly called Selma to show her, we left within the hour. That happened 3 moves ago, I haven't seen one since. I think she irrational but her worry keeps me on my toes. I train everyday, sometimes I wish I didn't have these problems, I worry less than Selma but when I see her worried eyes I understand why, I am Number One.


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh, looking out the window, one thought goes threw my head, _where are the others?_

"What's your new name going to be?" Selma shakes me out of thought.

"Um… I was thinking 'Kamila'?" I say remembering what I wrote down. Selma looks at me, then does a face where she pretends she's thinking, I laugh as she strokes her imaginary beard.

"Yes, very well." she says in an English accent, I crack up. She smiles,

"Selma and Kamila?" she asks, I think about it

"Fine, Selma and Camille" I say giving in, she smiles but then her forehead creases back in concentration.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly, she looks at me and relaxes her grip on the wheel,

"Nothing, just thought that the driver over there is trying to crash into us, but it's just someone that's learning" she drives to the other lane and continues in silence.

We drive for a while, I fall asleep.

"Wake up, were here" Selma is still driving, but after I open my eyes completely I see a sign, 'Welcome to Miami' I read, and then I look at it again, Miami? Why Miami.

"Miami?" I ask, she smiles,

"I hope you like it, there are beaches where you can practice breathing underwater and there are buildings decorated in art, paintings. The best part" she says, I suck in a breath,

"We are staying in a hotel next to the beach" I scream in joy and she shakes her head laughing, she knows that would win me over.

I scream in pain, I feel as if a knife is cutting into my ankle, Selma looks at me in shock, then starts to pull over to the side of the street, she looks panicked but I am not sure, because of the tears in my eyes, I scream as she pulls over, the car stops and for a few seconds I think the pain is going to stay, the pain stops and something sears itself into my left foot I scream again and then it stops. I look down and see nothing on my right ankle, nothing. I look at my left ankle and gasp, a circular scar that is identical to my lorac pendant implanted itself into my ankle.

 **Hi, thank you so much for reading my story! I have** **a lot** **of pages on google drive so be sure to stay tuned.**

 **please follow, favorite and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What the f-" I say but Selma cuts me of

"One of the lorien ha- has died" she says in shock.

"What? How is that possible? I'm supposed to die first, none of the others can be hurt, what, how? Has the charm has been broken? Is that possible?!" I am so shocked. I look at my Cêpan for an explanation,

"Yes the charm has been broken, two lorien have meeten up" she says her mouth is open but she immediately closes it. I widen my eyes, and breathe deep, this is bad very bad. The Mogadorians have found us on earth. I inspect my ankle and Selma keeps driving. Thoughts move around my head. Before I know it we arrive at the hotel, we didn't take any bags or clothes, we never do.

I walk in and a luggage boy greets me and Selma, I wonder what he thinks Selma and I are. mother daughter? even though Selma doesn't look over 30 with her dirty blonde hair and amber eyes. She walks up to the receptionist to get our room key. We take the elevator to the 4th floor and get into our room. I look at the two queen sized bed, table, mini fridge and balcony. I hug Selma and she smiles

"I told you that you'll like it" she says but I hear a but coming

"But?" I say, she looks at me

"We are only staying here for a week and a half" she says, I laugh

"That's good enough for me" I say, we set up everything in our room, when we finish she gives me a stack of money and I put in the pocket of my skinny jeans.

"Why?" I ask

"Go buy yourself some clothes, make friends or go to the spa or pool" she says like I'm an average 16 year old,


	4. Chapter 4

"But don't draw attention to yourself, if anyone looks like a Mog or is looking at you for too long then-" I cut her off, already knowing what to do

"I know I know, 'don't draw too much attention and evacuate the scene, go find you and we will leave, or fight him together. You have told me this to many times" I complain to her, she raises her eyebrows at me.

"Bye, have fun, I'm going to sleep" she almost pushes me out the door, I step outside and wait to hear the door lock, when I do hear two clicks I walk away toward the elevator, I press first floor and wait for the door to close, when it is about to close, I see two girls just getting out of the room across from mine

"Hold the door" One of them yells as they attempt to run in heels, when they get in the door closes.

"Thanks, what's your name? I'm Harper, and she's Alicia" the light brown haired girl says as the blonde waves at me. I think about an excuse, to not tell my name they might be spies, then I laugh in my head, two teenage girls in highheels are not a mogs first choice, and I guess I should make friends, Selma did tell me to.

"I'm Camille" I say, the blonde's blue eyes sparkle, I can see she has an idea

"I think you should so come with us. We are going to the spa and the shopping and then pool" says the blonde, Alicia

"Ali, that's a great idea but I don't think Camille wants to come with two strangers on a trip, do you?" Harper asks hopefully. I think of saying no but I've always wanted to be normal.

"Sure, why not" I say, they smile as we walk out, they lead me toward the spa.

I am lying down as a woman puts creams and exfoliaters on my face, whatever those are.

"You have a heart" she says, I open my eyes

"Excuse me?" I stare at her, she looks back at me smiling politely.

"I was just pointing out. Now would you like me to sharpen it up for you?" she asks casually, _is she threatening me?_ I think horrifyingly.

 **I hope you like my story. thank you for all the** **comments!**

 **I'll try to make the chapters longer**


	5. Chapter 5

"What?!" I say loud enough for Harper and Alicia to notice, they open their eyes to see what is going on. She explains it to them and then Alicia laughs, I stare at her.

"Sweetie, she just described you're face, a 'heart' shape" she explains

"and sharpening is just using rollers to on your jawline to make it appear sharper, but you don't need it you look like in good shape. Personal trainer?" she guesses, I nod, it's easier than saying that I'm an alien and I am in good shape because I'm training to kill monsters that have come to take over their world. I let the woman continue my facial, but she does it more carefully.

When the facial is done I get a mirror, my skin looks bright and healthy, It's looks better than before, but I know that unlike these girls this will probably be the first and last time I get one done. Then we go shopping and I buy a bikini, I wasn't going to but they insisted it anyway.

I sit by the pool next to Harper and Alicia feeling relaxed, I closed my eyes and soaked up this quiet afternoon, there is no scar on my leg from a death that the Mogs caused, no evil Mogs that are trying to kill me and 8 now 7 other people.

I tense, I am being watched, I open my eyes and Alicia and Harper are still next to me, I scout the area around the pool, families, teens, kids, grandparents are all acting normal. but then I spot him, A boy my age is sitting, he is looking at me as if he's studying a book, when I catch him looking at me he doesn't look away he just avoids eye contact, I have a bad feeling about him.

"Harper, Alicia I would love to stay but I need to get home to Sel- my mom, she's going to worry about me" I say as I start to get up

"Oh ok. See you tomorrow" Alicia says, Harper waves goodbye and I start to walk away keeping my eyes on him. I walk toward the door to get inside and he gets up to follow me, I start to get scared and pick up my pace inside. Out of the corner of my eye I see him coming after me, one thought goes through my head

 _Is he A Mogadorian?_ I ask myself as I get to the elevator, I press the button but it's at the 7th floor, I look for the stairs and take them instead, I hear the door open again after me and I run up. He is right behind in a flash, do they have that power? I try to speed up but he matches my speed. I know I need to make a grand exit, quickly. I open the door on the fifth floor and run to the end of the hall were the trash is, he follows me,

"Are you-?" before he can finish the question I charge at him and punch him in the stomach, I will not use my legacies incase anyone sees but I still have super strength. He coughs but does not fall down

"Hey wait, I don't want to fight I want to talk" he says

"So you want peace?" I ask curiously, he holds up two fingers

"Peace" he say, I walk up to him and put my hand out, waiting for him to shake, he shakes his hand with me, at the last second I flip him over and he lands on his back

"That was good, nice surprise" I smile as he says this, I feel like he might be pulling a trick on my so I put my foot on his chest and push down, he coughs

"Are you part of them?" I ask


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, I am see together we can defeat the bad guys and save the world" I stare at him in shock, he admits he's a Mog and thinks that we are the bad guys, he is sick. I press my foot a little harder than out of nowhere I run, run away from him, run down the stairs to the 4th floor, knock on our room and Selma opens it

"Did you have fun?" she asks yawning

"Yeah but I'm really tired, I'll tell you about it tomorrow" I say and she goes back to the bed, leaving the door open. I quickly get inside and lock the door twice, taking out the key. I close the curtains and the windows and go to the other bed, the second my head hits the bed I fall asleep.

I wake up to the light in the dark room, a curtain being drawn, I look at the clock 5am, I close my eyes about to ask Selma what she's doing, but then I hear tapping, from the outside, I look to see who it is that expects me to wake up at the crack of dawn, my heart stops, it's him. He keeps typing when he sees that I'm awake. I get out of bed and walk toward the terrace, I stop, He also has telekinesis. I open the door and get out on the terrace, quickly closing the door behind me

"Come back for seconds?" I ask, he grabs my shoulders and shakes me, his eyes look wild and scared

"They are here" he says, I look at him strangely, before he can answer I hear a door open forcefully, Selma. I run back in and he follows me, three Mogadorians are inside our room, looking for me and my chest. One of them is walking toward Selma who has woken up and is armed with a knife. Two of them walk toward us, I know what to do. I use my telekinesis to pick up the TV and smash it on one of their heads, he takes the TV and smashes it with his fists.

I try again with the table, he falls down and the table squashes him, I run to help Selma who is battling a Mog with a knife, I am close but soon I see the mog that I almost killed if behind me. I am about to run but the Mog that was fighting Selma is now about to kill me, yippee. I try to think of a way out as one of them is about to hit me, but then nothing happens, he just stops mid swing. I look down at myself, I'm still here but I feel different

"Camille?" Selma asks to the air, I wave my hand but she doesn't notice, then it hits me.

I am hit in the stomach by the foot of a Mog that has been pulled out from under him, he doesn't notice me, I have a new legacy, I am invisible.

I smile, I punch a mog, he falls onto his stomach and the guy takes care of the rest. I look at the other one, he is going down. I use my telekinesis to throw things at his head until he falls and dies. I look around, then I realize that I am still invisible, I try to think about being visible while closing my eyes.

"You have invisibility" My Cepan says, I open my eyes to see her smiling like a proud mother, then she turns to him.

"I told you and your Cepan not to bother us" she says while I am still confused

"Everyone stop." I say and they both stare at me, I clear my throat and point my finger at him accusingly.

"You- you son of a bi-" I start, he cuts me of

"I can explain". I look at him narrowing my eyes

"Explain" I say

"I know who you are, and earlier I was trying to tell you. I was trying to help." he says, I raise my eyebrows he clears his throat and continues "I am number 3"

I stare at him, another number?

"Did you break the charm?" I ask angrily, he puts his hands protectively in front of him and takes a step back.

"No, I came to find you after the charm broke, I swear" he says. I eye him,

"Ok fine. I believe you, do we join forces or what?" I ask looking at Selma mad expression. She stares him down

"No. I want to know what happened earlier" she says, I sigh. I explain it to her as 3 jumps in sometimes from his point of view.

"Hmm" she walks over to the phone and has a hushed conversation with the receptionist.

"We leave in a half an hour." she says not asking.

"Cool I'm ready" says 3, she gives him a cold hard stare.

"No you are not coming, not only did you follow and attack Camille you also attract mogs" she says making the final decision.

"How could you talk about me like I'm not here, I'm a person to. He is coming" I say in complete outrage

"I am" he says

"No." she says and takes my hand to leave, I see him widen his eyes. I stop by him and he hands me something

"Don't show it to her" he whispers in a hushed tone I nod. Selma pulls me harder and I follow.

After we leave the hotel and get into the car I start.

"How could you just-?"

"Just what? I will not talk to you if this is the only interesting thing for you"

I stare out the window angrily,

"Why don't you want him to come?" I ask, she doesn't look at me.

"I just think he is bad news and I trust my instincts" she says, I roll my eyes,

"You promised that we stay for a week and a half" I say remembering what she told me.

"I also promised to keep you safe when we came to earth" she says almost instantly. I shake my head and she glares at me, I look to see where we are going. The sun is rising and I realize that it is is 6 in the morning. We drive a while longer, neither of us says a word. We drive to the edge of town were a small brown cabin stands. After opening the door I see two windows with bomb proof shades and bars. The door can double lock and everything is very hidden. I stare in dismay at it all, we are going to live in hiding because we are so scared of mogs?! What the hell. I'm sick of living in hiding.

"What do you think?" she asks like we aren't fighting, I glare at her

"Don't give me that attitude. Follow me and I'll show you the rest" I want to ask her what rest because all I see is the kitchenette, living room, a door to the bathroom and another closed door presumably the bedroom. She bends down and traces her hand on the floor, I am about to ask what she's doing when she stops, the looks at me

"Raise the floor board" I use my telekinesis and it flies up to reveal a door, I hold it in the air while she opens the door, a ladder. I put the floorboard down and climb down the ladder after Selma. The room is long and narrow.

"What do you think?" She asks. I scrunch my nose up,

"Am I going to live here?"

"No, this is for the attack that will come." I sit on the bed next to her, staring at the kitchenette, which, knowing her is stocked with food.

"Selma, why do you worry so much?" I ponder, she takes my hands

"Because your life is important, because I have to protect you-"

"Isn't yours too?" I pause, "I've never seen you do anything for yourself. And I get it, trust me, I do. But I won't die if you leave me alone for a few minutes" I say, she nods hugging me.

"I'll go find the spare key. But trust me when I say this, that boy; is trouble." she climbs up the ladder, leaving me to the small room.

After a few minutes I climb up the ladder, feeling a little claustrophobic.

"Selma" I call, opening the front door, I look around "Selma!" I start to panic a little. I get out of the house and go behind it. There he is, Number 3. He stands over a dead body.


	7. Author's note

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating for a while now. I keep telling myself I will and just never have any energy. If you like, you can read A court of Thrones and Glass, it's a story that I just started I will be updating frequently. If I decide to continue any of my other stories (which is quite possible, since I have ideas for them,) I will keep you posted on my writing progress. If you have any stories that you want to read tell me in the comments or messages. So grab some food, preferably popcorn with gummy bears, (It tastes really good, trust me), sit back, and enjoy my stories.

~ love, Meriki ~


End file.
